Riding
Riding is a secondary profession in which characters may learn to ride mounts. Every mount has a minimum skill level required for riding. In general, a normal mount will require Apprentice riding skill, and a swift mount will require Journeyman skill, but there are exceptions. More detail on the requirements for each mount can be found on the mounts page. Skill levels The following table lists the skill levels available and the cost to train the skill. Due to the high cost of training, the price with discount is also listed in the table. The only discount available is a Faction Discount. This is a summary of the class mounts. Associated quests for the mounts will not be removed. Free Riding Skills *Death Knights receive the 150 skill at character creation (level 55); they learn to summon an Acherus Deathcharger, a swift land mount, as a quest in the Acherus starting zone. *Druids receive the 225 skill (if they already have 150) with flight form at level 68. *Paladins receive the 75 skill as part of buying their level 20 mount from their trainer. At level 60 they can complete the Charger quest chain which rewards the Journeyman riding skill (and a Feat of Strength). (Training the Charger at level 40 does not provide Journeyman riding skill.) *Warlocks also receive the 75 skill as part of buying their level 20 mount from their trainer. At level 60 they can complete a quest to learn their Dreadsteed summon and get Journeyman riding skill (and a Feat of Strength). (Like paladins, training to summon the fast mount at level 40 does not reward the riding skill.) Note that like all professions, all lower ranked skill levels must be learned before training further (e.g. Expert skill is required to train Artisan skill). Riding Trainers Trainers have been added to Thrallmar and Honor Hold for Expert Riding skill. Flying Disambiguation: * Flying mounts * Content exclusive to flying mounts * Flight master * Flight path * Movement > Transportation * Flight Form (The Druid's flight form) * Swift Flight Form (The Druid's epic flight form) * Flying Machine Patch changes level 80 Main characters can purchase the and give it to their alts level 68+ that have a flying skill of 150+ to learn Cold Weather Flying.}} . Mail will be sent to players who reach level 20 directing them to the riding trainer. * Journeyman Riding (Skill 150): Can now be learned at level 40 for . Mail will be sent to players who reach level 40 directing them back to the riding trainer. * Expert Riding (Skill 225): Can now be learned at level 60 for from trainers in Honor Hold or Thrallmar. Faction discounts now apply (Honor Hold for Alliance; Thrallmar for Horde). Flight speed at this skill level has been increased to 150% of run speed, up from 60%. * Artisan Riding (Skill 300): Faction discounts now apply (Honor Hold or Valiance Expedition for Alliance; Thrallmar or Warsong Offensive for Horde). * In order to further equalize the number of purchasable mounts available to each race, a new 60% speed ground mount has been added for night elves, and a new 100% speed ground mount has been added for the undead. * Flying over Dalaran and Wintergrasp is now possible so long as players keep a healthy distance above the ground.}} .}} to , and its respective reputation discounts.}} , so the total cost of getting an epic mount was the same as before. It has since been reduced to to make it easier to buy Expert riding skill.}} , available at level 40. reputation was required to learn cross-faction riding skill, but mounts were Bind on Use and purchasable by anyone for . This meant that characters who were PvP rank 3 or higher could pass on the 10% discount directly to other characters by buying the mount for them. This is no longer possible because all mounts are now Bind on Pickup, and the majority of the cost is built into the riding skill training (which is no longer faction-specific) rather than the cost of the mount.}} References External links Category:WoW skills Category:World of Warcraft mount items